Spys and normal lives
by GallagherCrazy
Summary: There were 3 girls with a completely normal life but all changed when they meet 6 boys. Spy's included! Lies, drama, and friendships put to the test. Please read! Disclaimer we don't own gallagher girls series.
1. Chapter 1

**Descriptions**

**Cammie Morgan**

**Dad Matthew Morgan headmaster at Blackthorne spy school**

**Mom Rachel Morgan headmistress of Gallagher Academy spy school**

**Boyfriend Zach Goode **

**Hair dirty blonde**

**Eyes ice blue**

**5 foot and one inch**

**uncle Greg Director of CIA**

**Aunt Abby Cameron not married to director**

**Godfather Joe Solomon**

**Sister Samantha Morgan her twin**

**Codename chameleon**

**Zachary Goode **

**Dad Nate Goode **

**Mom Sydney Goode **

**Girlfriend cammie Morgan**

**Hair dark brown**

**Eyes emerald green**

**5'5" tall**

**Godfather Matthew Morgan**

**Brother Grant**

**Codename cryptic**

**Samantha Morgan A.k.a. Sammi**

**Dad Matthew Morgan**

**Mom Rachel Morgan**

**Boyfriend Maxwell cross**

**Hair light brown with blonde highlights**

**Eyes sapphire blue**

**5 foot and 1 inch**

**Greg director of CIA (uncle) **

**Aunt Abby Cameron not married to director**

**Godfather Joe Solomon**

**Cammie Morgan twin sister**

**Code name fawn **

**Maxwell cross**

**Girlfriend Samantha Morgan**

**Hair dark brown**

**Eyes chocolate brown**

**5 foot 5 inches**

**Godfather Matthew Morgan**

**Brother Nick cross**

**Code name mysterious**

**Sarah Baxter**

**Dad Abe Baxter**

**Grace Baxter mom**

**Boyfriend Andrew Anderson**

**Hair Coffee dark brown color**

**Eyes hazy Brown**

**5 foot even**

**Godfather joe Solomon**

**Sister BEX Baxter**

**Codename princess **

**Andrew Anderson**

**Girlfriend Sarah Baxter**

**Hair dark Hazy Brown**

**Eyes pine forest green **

**5'5"**

**Godfather Matthew Morgan**

**Brother Jonas Anderson**

**Codename prince **

**BEX Baxter**

**Dad Abe Baxter**

**Mom Grace Baxter**

**Hair dark brown (Coffee color)**

**Boyfriend Grant Goode **

**Eyes hazy blue **

**5'1**

**Godfather Joe Solomon**

**Sister Sarah Baxter**

**Codename Duchess**

**Grant Goode **

**Dad Nate Goode **

**Mom Sidney Goode **

**Girlfriend BEX Baxter**

**Hair medium brown**

**Eyes hazy green**

**5'5"**

**Godfather Matthew Morgan**

**Brother Zack Goode **

**Codename Greek God**

**Liz sutton **

**Boyfriend Jonas Anderson**

**Hair golden blonde**

**Eyes baby blue**

**5 foot even**

**Godfather Joe Solomon**

**Hannah is her sister eight years old**

**Codename bookworm**

**Jonas Anderson**

**Girlfriend Liz sutton **

**Hair dirty blonde**

**Eyes piercing blue**

**5'4"**

**Godfather Matthew Morgan**

**Brother Andrew Anderson**

**Codename hacker**

**Macey McHenry**

**Boyfriend Nick cross**

**Hair jet black**

**Eyes piercing black**

**5'1"**

**Codename Peacock**

**Godfather Joe Solomon**

**Senators daughter**

**Nick Cross**

**Girlfriend Macey mcHenry**

**Hair black**

**Eyes hazy gray**

**5'5"**

**Godfather Matthew Morgan**

**Brother Maxwell cross**

**Code name mist **

**Don't have boyfriends till third chapter or fourth maybe even later just a description in case any of you get confused thanks a lot. We will try to update at least one a week. Please no bad language in the comments. More characters on the way.**

Chapter 1

Third person POV

It was an ordinary day at the Baxters house, Sarah was sleeping peacefully until... Splash she was hit with ice cold water! She sprang out of bed and yelled "bex why did you do that?!" Bex's brilliant response was "you wouldn't get up." She dragged Sarah into the bathroom and told her to take a 5 min shower, no more or less. Then she threw her clothes at her that she picked out earlier. Sarah came out 7 min later in a pink shirt that said dance and sparkly letters on the back it said wild about music. Then she had on white knee length Jean shorts with a pink sparkly belt. Bex curled her hair with the curling iron and conceal imperfections and added a little bit of lipgloss. To complete the look she gave her pink flats and a pink backpack. "Bex I can't wear this!" Sarah screamed. "You look great now let's go to cams house." Bex assured her. Bex was in a green shirt that said dance and sparkly letters on the back it said wild about music. Then she had on white knee length Jean shorts with a green sparkly belt. She also had on green flats and a green backpack.

When the girls arrived at cams house macey had already gotten the girls ready in the same outfit. Cam was a blue shirt that said dance and sparkly letters on the back it said wild about music. Then she had on white knee length Jean shorts with a blue sparkly belt and blue flats and a blue backpack. Samantha had on a purple shirt that said dance and sparkly letters on the back it said wild about music. Then she had on white knee length Jean shorts with a purple sparkly belt and a purple flats and a purple backpack. Macey had on a lavender shirt that said dance and sparkly letters on the back it said wild about music. Then she had on white knee length Jean shorts with a lavender leather belt and lavender flats and a lavender backpack. Liz had on a baby pink shirt that said dance and sparkly letters on the back it said wild about music. Then she had on white knee length Jean shorts with a baby pink sparkly belt and a baby pink flats and a baby pink backpack.

When the girls got the Roseville high, Sarah, Sam and cam were anything but invisible. Then the girls went to their lockers and then they went to class and had a normal day. When they got to lunch they felt someone watching them. Then they looked up and saw josh and his friends stalking them so they hurriedly ate their food and went to their next class. The rest of the day was normal, well as Normal as any day.

When the girls got to the house Macey told everyone to sit in a circle and everyone would tell how their day went. Macey told cammie to go first. Then their mom called them down cause they had guests...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cammie pov

My mom had called us to come down stairs to meet the new guests. Before I could reach the door Macey pushed me into the closet and through me my outfit and said "get dressed NOW.! When I came out everybody was dressed but when we went downstairs I couldn't believe my eyes I saw SIX BOYS!? What was going on? "girls I like you to meet Zachary Goode, Maxwell Cross, Andrew Anderson, Grant Goode, Nick Cross, and Jonas Anderson." My mom explained. What the heck was going on! " Boys this is Cammie Morgan, Samantha Morgan, Sarah Baxter, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry," my mom explained to the boys. For once me and my friends were not getting stared at, instead it was worse they all had a stupid smirk plastered on their faces. I wanted to punch their little faces! "Hi what brings you here?" I asked. The kid with the dark brown hair and emerald green eyes and he looks to be about 5 feet and 5 inches tall that was supposedly Zachary said "we are here to invite you to a barbecue party that we're having our house tomorrow." My mom decided to say that we will be going over to his house tomorrow for the party and that left me with Macy and Bex to go shopping, this is going to be torture.

"Try this on cammie," Macey instructed me. "Macey I can't where this the color stands out to much you know I like to blend in!" I complained to Macey. She didn't care and pushed me into the dressing room. When I had finished getting ready I came out and Macey said no need to try other swimsuits that this was the one. When I got home I walked upstairs to my room and crashed on the bed and feel in a deep sleep.

The next day I was dreading because it was the day I go to Zachary's house! when I got finished getting ready I walked downstairs and was shocked at what I saw. At the bottom of the stairs was Zachary and he was... Smirking big surprise. "Hey Gallagher Girl" he said. I was totally confused why did he just call me Gallagher Girl and why is he in my house! " Why did you call me Gallagher Girl and why are you in my house!" I screamed at him. "Well you live on Gallagher street and to answer the other question I am here b/c you don't know which house the BBQ is at" was his brilliant response.

I was totally stunned every time he talked it was in riddles! Ugh! We headed out the door and turns out Zach lives next door! Yay! (Note sarcasm) when he opened the gate for the backyard I saw all the boys and my sister and friends scattered around. Samantha was talking to Maxwell and my half sister Sarah, b/c she is not really my sister, was talking to Andrew. This was going to go just great. Note the sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zach POV

This was going to be a disaster everyone that arrived is just hanging around in small groups. Right now me and the guys are trying to figure out what to do about the girls because they are trying to ignore us. "We could push them into the pool" Grant suggested. "No way man that will backfire on us!" Cried Jonas. I was thinking about it and I think that it might not be such a bad idea after all, I mean the worst they can do, b/c they are not spies like us, is pull us in with them. "Totally Grant, lets do that." With that we got to work on who gets to push who.

15min later

We had finally worked it out I would push Cammie, Nick:Macey, Grant:Bex. Maxwell,Jonas, and Andrew were too scared so I was going to push sammi and Sarah into the pool also. We were ready so I put the plan into action. "Hey Cammie can you look at this?" I asked her. " look at what Zach?" She asked annoyed. Good. "Well I only want you to look at the sun reflecting off the water." I had told her while Nick and Grant where talking to their girls also. Cammie came close and soon enough Sammi and Sarah came to look at the water and I gave a nod to the boys and "splash" the girls were in the water but wait,what I thought before I knew it I was being pulled in and so were the other two! "Hey" I shouted. The girls just got out and dried off. This so was not cool I can't believe that they pranked us back! They are so going to get it, maybe this night won't be so terrible after all...

Sammi and Sarah's POV

(Unexpected right:p)

We can't believe those boys and to think they are going to get away with it, well not on our watch. Zach, Nick, and Grant are so going to get it! We will leave the others alone since they didn't do anything. Right now we are whispering about a pay back plan, right now these are our best plans

A. When they go to sleep rig a trap so that when they wake up they are covered in pink,purple,and blue perminant paint, which only Liz has the correct soap to get it off of skin, and they will also be covered in glitter.

B. tape them in their sleep and then edit with Liz's special program and post that on every social media website

C. Make them all look like perfect, pretty girls in their sleep, and take a photo and post it everywhere.

Which one do you want to see happened post your favorite in the review section and we will choose from the most voted one. We think A or B, if you guys pick B they might just discover something big...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cam's POV

We had just finished planning so we were going to sneak into their rooms and video tape them sleeping. The plan was to take place tomorrow at midnight.

The next day: midnight

"Everything set guys? Lets go and get revenge on those big losers!" Shouted Macey. "Quiet McHenry they might hear you!" Whisper shouted a mad Bex. We made our way to Grants house and dropped BEX off, then we dropped Liz & Sarah at Jonas and Macey & sammi at nicks and then I drove back to grants. When I got there I went to Zach's room and slowly and quietly opened the door. When I walked in I turned on the video camera and listened what I heard I couldn't believe...

Bex POV

I had just been dropped off so I made my way to Grants bedroom. When I got there I saw him sleeping almost half off of the bed! I turned my video camera on and he just started to say something when I heard it I froze he said...

Liz's POV

When they dropped me off I was so scared because I never did this until I met them, oh well. When I got to Jonas's bedroom I was trying so hard not to trip and mess up, I got to his door and opened it with my video camera when I filmed him he said something I couldn't believe...

Sarah's POV

So the girls dropped me and Liz off so we split up and I went to Andrews room when I got there I was so ready because I was mad he let the boys do what they did. Anyway I turned the knob and when I opened it I had my camera pointed at the bed and he said...

Macey POV

Cammie had just dropped me off at nicks house & I had my camera ready on video and prepared to film. Sammi was across the hall where maxwells room was, anyway when I opened the door I heard quiet breathing and soft snores. Nick looked so cute laying on his bed, GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD MACEY! I did NOT just say Nick was cute! Anyway when I was done silently yelling at myself I pointed the camera at Nick and pressed record. What he said next was unbelievable...

Sammi POV

Cammie just dropped me and mace off and I was standing in front of maxwells door, shaking like crazy! I was so nervous because he didn't really deserve it, but he did let the boys get away with it! "Suck it up Sam and just open the door!" My mind screamed at me. I opened the door with my camera recording to the sound of Maxwell saying...

Cliffy, just kidding would never do that to you guys unless someone made me/us mad.

All girls POV

"He said he likes me!" (Totally didn't scream though:p)

Narrator POV (I am just so random/crazy)

The girls all ran out of the boys houses and met at Zach's and Grants house. Then cammie drove back to her house and they all ran upstairs and slammed the door! Everyone was frozen on their bed then "OMG!" (Annoying girl scream insert here:p)

Macey then spoke "whatever" being the only one that didn't scream. "Oh come on mace you have to be a little shocked and excited!" Liz screamed. "Quiet Liz or you will get cams mom up here! Macey responded back. Cammie then decided to end the fight by saying they should all go to sleep and talk about it later and everyone agreed.

The next day

Cams POV

I was sleeping peacefully until "splash" I was hit with ice cold water! "What was that BEX!" I screamed. All she did was hand me dry clothes and push me into the bathroom saying we would talk when I got out. Sigh, I knew debrief time would come. Another sigh. I then looked at my outfit, they had left me off easy with a sea foam blue tank top and Khaki shorts and a rope belt. When I got out they attacked me with questions and for the rest of the pitiful day I was questioned. Another sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zack POV

I woke up feeling weird, I didn't know why but I felt something was wrong and out of place. Being the spy (finally brought in the spies:p) I am I looked around and soon figured out when I finally figured it out when I went into the bathroom and written in deep red lipstick was "GOTCHA!" MACEY was going to die! (Not literally)

Rest of the boys POV

What the heck! MACEY!

Back to Zach POV

Why would MACEY of all people do this! Cammie doing it would be fine and... WAIT! I ZACHARY GOODE, did NOT just say that! Cammie and her beautiful, soft, golden hair, (snaps out of daydream) NO! I will NOT like Cammie! Zach you are a better spy than this, when I was done screaming on and on I noticed a strand of blond hair identical to cammies lying on the floor! She was here last night! I automatically grabbed my keys and called the Guys because I knew what happened...

Cams POV

So we were just chilling in the living room watching tv when "BAM!" We heard the front door slam and 6 very furious boys walked in the room... Uh oh they know...

Rest of the girls POV (except Macey)

We are screwed and how did they find out!

Boys POV

They are screwed

Macey POV

I wonder why they, meaning the boys, are so mad? All I did was write "GOTCHA" in deep red lipstick. It washes right off and I wonder why the girls are so shocked? I mean they should have known I would have pulled something. NO ONE MESSES WITH MACEY MCHENRY! Anyway I wonder what the boys are going to do?!

Zach POV

Those girls are really getting on my nerves acting like they don't know what is going on. Huh now that I think of it why would Cammie do this, then again she is smart & pretty and WAIT hold it! Did she.. No.. Could it be.. Wait I need to get my thoughts together I can NOT like Cammie oh who am I fooling I do! I ZACHARY GOODE likes Cammie morgan! There now time for revenge!

Chapter 6 (AN extra chapter just for you guys)

Zach POV

Everything was ready our plan was to invite the girls over to a pool party and we are going to push them into the pool which will be filled with mud. Jonas, Andrew, and Maxwell were regretful but Cammie had to pay! And so does Macey.

Their moms were totally ok with it because the girls had snuck out without permission so they needed a punishment! (Evil smirk insert here;0)

AT THE POOL PARTY (location: Zach's house)

We had everything ready for the girls and we had the right mindset, but when the girls and this is mostly my opinion on Cammie, walked in I immediately had my breath taken away! Cammie looked amazing in a sea blue sequined swimsuit top with matching shorts, her hair was slightly wavy and was down and she looked HOT! Then I remembered what she did and wanted revenge again. So being the paranoid person I am I slammed all of the girls into the mud falling right in with them but not caring because I got revenge! The look on their faces was priceless then Macey shouted "YOU ARE DEAD GOODE!" With that I dashed out of the pool and into the house with 7 furious girls behind me. When I reached my bedroom I slammed the door and locked it behind me my heart pounding every minute. When I was sure the girls left the door I looked both ways and made my way carefully out of the bedroom...

Cams POV

Zach was so gonna get it and to think I liked that jerk who, WAIT I CAMERON MORGAN will NOT like Zachary Goode of all people! He may have the dreamy emerald green eyes but I will not like him and I don't. He RUINED my swimsuit Macey is gonna kill him and I will happily help and so will Bex! Right now we are positioned behind the kitchen table waiting for him to make his way toward us so that we can attack and he will be tortured, well not tortured but severely punished by MACEY NOT ME! (Cough-likes him- cough) we were almost gonna leave but then the idiot himself came around and we took him hostage! Now let the fun begin!

Zach POV

I am doomed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

A.N ok so I am sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been having severe writers block! I will update and this may be short but more chapters on the way!

A chat with Zach

Zach: why am I being tortured!?

Me: umm.. because I need to make a statement

Zach: About what?

Me: that you like Cammie and will do anything for her

Zach: I never said~

Me: YES YOU DID CHAPTERS 5&6

Zach: well you don't own the gallagher girls or me and my friends

Me: want me to bring in josh?

Zach: don't mention that pig jimmy and say the disclaimer already

Me: fine

Ok so I had a lot of fun with that and he is right I don't own the Gallagher Girls and I will try to update more now for your feature presentation

Macey POV

Zack was DEAD! Hmm I wonder what i should do to him? Ahah I've got it I will put permanent makeup in his face and video tape it and put it on YouTube! No to easy I could push him into a ditch, no even less harmful than the first one. I got it I will make him play truth or dare the ultimate showdown and worse punishment!

"I've got it!" I said to Cammie,"I know how we can get back at the jerk for pushing us into mud!, we can.. Make him play truth or dare MY addition! I screamed. Zach had a doomed expression on his face I bet he would have settled for the makeup~

2 hours later

"Ok Zach you need to cooperate now when I ask you the question give me a complete honest answer or you will regret it GOT IT!" He nodded and I laughed at his terrified expression and it serves him right too! Truth or dare I asked him. Dare he responds " I dare you to go around at midnight shouting sunshine and rainbows!" He slightly paled but didn't show any emotions, bummer! The game went on for a while until I asked him the finally question and he picked truth, "do you like Cammie?" I was asking because i knew cam was watching even though I had told him we were not being watched. It felt like eternity before he answered with "yes" and that was all I need to say "gotcha again and told him how we weren't alone I wonder how Cammie was holding up?

Chapter 8

Cammie POV

I couldn't believe it Zach said he liked me! But I couldn't just say I liked him to I mean I wasn't very sure and I just met the guy! Once I got over the shock of him liking me I went into the small room ready to state my answer.

Zach POV

I was really nervous considering I waited 5 hours to get an answer, well at least it felt like it. When Cammie came into the room I felt like I was about to burst but nothing prepared me for what she said next...

A.N CLIFFY, well never mind I still have more ideas

Cammie had came in looking nervous and what she said next almost made me faint but Zach Goode does not faint! " Zach I just don't think I'm ready to have a boyfriend and I really don't know I am so sorry to disappoint you maybe someday" I could not believe she said that! I just told her that I liked her and no one can resist Zachary Goode but then again Cammie isn't just anyone she is a spy in training ( even though she doesn't know it) and she is a special girl. ZACH GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF NOW! After Cammie left I started to feel strange being the only one in the room and then "BAM" the wall busted open and 3 people all dressed in black appeared and started to attack me and on instinct and training I started doing the same soon all of my friends (besides Cam, Sammi and Sarah) helped me and I knew that I had to get Cam, Sammi and Sarah to a safe place. "Bex,Liz Macey get them in a safe place NOW!" With that they were off and running with the girls and Sarah looked very afraid and confused but still wanting to punch the daylight out of the guys. Like big sister and little sister and as for the other to they were to stunned to talk. After fighting off the rest of the bad guys me and the boys went and found the girls and Jonas was trying to contact the headmistress of Gallagher Academy, or Cammie's mom when the line went through she said that she would send transportation right away and to keep the girls safe and explain to them as best/clear as possible. With that each of us guys (Andrew,Maxwell, and me) took one of the girls and you can guess who got who ( AN have you been paying attention? Leave a review of who got which girl!) and explained everything how they were spies and etc. When we were done explaining each girl looked different, Cammie was angry, happy and confused. Sammi was just confused and out of it, and Sarah was happy for she wanted to become a spy and learn to fight and kick butt! Each girl was different but I only had eyes for Cammie. When the limo got here I told her "Gallagher Girl go to sleep" and with that she closed her eyes and went to sleep and I finally knew she was going to be safe behind Gallagher's wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

AN thank you monkeygirl1425 for liking our story and being very inspiring! New characters added into this chapter!

Cammie's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone saying "come on Gallagher Girl your worse than grant! Wake up!"

I then knew that it was that green eyed smirker named Zach. When i opened my eyes and I saw the blinding light and 5 more boys waking up furious girls. "What are you doing jerk I need my beauty sleep!" Poor Nick had been shouted at from a furious Macey. When all of us girls were finally awake we punched the guys that woke us up and it would have gone farther but a tall muscular man came out and pulled us away. When I got a good look my first thought was no way my godfather is a spy!

Sarah's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when someone poked me in the cheek. This was the second time in A ROW THAT SOMEONE WOKE ME UP! " what do you want Andrew at 5 o'clock in the morning I am trying to sleep!" I screamed at a frightened Andrew. "Come on Sarah give the boy a break" my sis said. " yeah because you are so innocence BEX!" I shouted at her sarcastically. Then joe WAIT JOE WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!

Sammi's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone whispering "Sammi, sammi, time to wake up!" And they were shaking my shoulder gently. When I opened my eye I saw Maxwell standing there with a cute expression on his face. Being the sweet kid he is I didn't yell at him or punch him when the others had punched their 'boys.' Then I saw Joe, WAIT JOES HERE HUH?!

Cammie POV

There is no way he is a spy- well then again that explains the weird behavior that they think they hide so well. "Well well well what do we have here? 5 girls tackling 5 boys without Sammi and max. Girls please guide our guest to the headmistress office. BEX, macey, Liz nice to see you again." Joe had spoken that last part and the first thing that came to my mind was TRAITERS! when he left 4 girls came into view. The first introduced herself as Kat. She had long straight blond hair and cloudy blue eyes and about my height. The next girl introduced herself as Marisol, and she had dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and brown eyes. She was tan and looked like a twin version of Bex, no offense Sarah. The next girl was Vena and she had dark brown hair and it is shoulder length and dark brown eyes she was about Sarah's height. Last was Anni and she had dark brown hair like coffee beans and brown eyes and tan. About maceys height. (AN sorry about the descriptions of the new characters!)

They had all said hi and were leading everyone to what I think was the headmistress' office and when I got there I couldn't believe what I saw...

Cammie's Sammi's and Sarah's POV

FIRST SOLOMON AND NOW MRS MORGAN!


	8. Chapter 8

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Sorry for the long wait here is chapter 10! strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Disclaimer DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR GALLAGHER GIRL SERIES THOUGH WE WISH! /span/strong/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 10div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Cammie's POV div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I couldn't believe it my mom was the headmistress of Gallagher Academy and she didn't tell me or Sammi?! How could she keep this from us I mean we are her children! "Well I see you have all made the school tour now girls before i explain everything would you like some MM's?" My mom asked us I mean how can she be so calm and lie to us! She said she was the principal of Roseville high! "Mom how can you be so calm and lie like that to our faces what is going on I mean why didn't you tell us?" While I was yelling that at my mom Sarah was picking a fight with BEX for not teaching her how to fight and be strong so that she can get out of dress up time in the morning and can choose her own outfit! "Girls there was a reason we didn't tell you we wanted you to have a normal life and be safe but when the circle attached we had to bring you here for safety reasons it is not safe! You will have your rest of your education here at the Gallagher academy. Joe will assist you in getting settled and so as the girls we will talk soon." She finished with a that's the end of the conversation and we knew not to question and were let out of the office and to our rooms. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Zach's POV div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Wow cam is really mad I can't believe that the headmistress was so calm about it. I really wish gallagher girl would calm down a little. Even though she was lied to her whole life that doesn't mean she has to go out and be a tiger. I mean Sarah is mad and excited considering the fact that she actually gets to learn how to beat people up when they make her mad... Oh no I better warn Andrew! Got 2 go! div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Cammie's POV div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I couldn't believe it; first my godfather and now my mother! My whole life story was a lie! My best friend forever, BEX, lied to me too! div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Bex's POV div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Cam is never going to forgive me for not telling her; let alone my own sister! When we got to our dorm I slowly closed the door and before Sarah or cam started yelling at me I said "look before you yell at me let me explain. Sarah I couldn't tell you for safety reasons and cam the same thing. I begged my mom to let me tell you guys but if I did you might run off and do something bloody stupid! Poor sammi would be so shocked and confused!" To prove her point sammi was sitting on her bed staring into space. "Let me get this straight were going to be spies! Does that mean I can kick Josh's butt?! Sarah excitedly asked. (BTW Josh Abrams is cams old ex boyfriend) I told Sarah that sadly no she couldn't because that would risk the spy population. I should have known she would ask something like that! Anyway with that said we helped them unpack and get settled in. Then we went to bed, I went to bed with a smile on my face knowing my besties and my sis were safe. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Sarah POV (unexpected huh, Zach: not really Me: shut up!)div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When I woke up it took me zero min to remember what happened. I guess I was just eager to start training and learn how kill a guy with uncooked spaghetti. I want the only one up though because when I was about to go downstairs for breakfeast Macey said "don't even think about it come over grab your stuff and head into the shower then come out so that I can curl your hair and do your makeup!" When I came out she did what she said and only used a little of concealer, brow pencil, and lipgloss. After I was released from torture I went downstairs while the others met their doom. When I walked into the grand hall everyone stared at me for being new and all but I just stood next to my godmother (AKA cammies mom, Rachel morgan) The girls finally arrived and they took their place next to Mrs Morgan. "Student welcome 3 new girls to Gallagher Academy." Rachel said and then boys dropped from the ceiling "and the students from Blackthrone Academy" she added. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Cams POV div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"What in the world are Blackthrone boys doing here! Then again I get to see Zach and... No! I can not like Zach! I just can't! When I looked at my mom who mouthed sorry and I knew the reason why they were here, because me and Sarah and sammi need protection. We can take care of ourselves though! I mean Sarah is already excited to start training and learn how to knock a man out with a single kick. Sammi may be shy but she can totally knock out a man with a single punch. We don't need their help and we will have to prove it! "Girls please note that the boys are here for protection services only." My mom warned then she went and told the story behind us being there in the first place. This is going to be a long day. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"End of the day doing training went ok, let's just say that we were moved up to the highest level of PE (protection and enforcement) and an eighth grader is in a coma. With the end of the day I say we caught on pretty great and with that fact in my head I fell asleep. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 11 div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Joe Solomon POV div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Welcome to covert operations or cove ops and today we will be doing the very simple yet very important brush passing lesson. Everyone please meet me in the front of the school in 5 min and go!" I told my students. Before the gang left though Bex asked me "mr. Solomon is it ok for Cammie and Sammi and my sis to go out with the circle on the lose?" Without missing s beat I replied saying that I made some special arrangements and in a flash they were gone. Thinking out loud I said "I hope they like the arrangement" and Zachary who was in the shadows said "you got that right" and I yelled at him to get in the front of the school and I started to make my way to the front of the school. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Zach POV div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I can't believe that joe thinks that the girls are not going to mind us BOYS being the only way they can go on school missions or assignments outside of the academy. I feel very sorry for Andrew who has to watch Sarah and he is nervous for that girl can kick! The eighth grader she knocked out weighed more than she did by a hundred pounds! I'm worried how Cammie is going to react considering the fact that the last time I saw her she said she didn't like me and now she might not even want me around especially guarding her! I wouldn't want someone guarding me and oh my gosh Cammie is going to freak when she finds out! div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Andrew POV (very short) div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I can't believe I have to watch Sarah! I am so dead! div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Sammi POVdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We finally got to the front of the school and there was Maxwell, Andrew, and Zach. I know they were going to have to watch us and keep us safe on the little mission, but come on we can protect ourselves. Cammie and Sarah are very strong and are mad right now so no one could stand in their way. I on the other hand is still very shocked about all this but understand it all, but even though you think I can't hurt anyone you are dead wrong I punched a 8th grader in the face and was out in one punch. Let's just say don't mess with me or my family and friends or else I will hurt you so bad that you will not be able to move after I am done with you. Joe explained why the boys were here and we all frowned at that. I can't believe Maxwell was cool with this cause I can protect myself better than he can,div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Maxwell POV (sorry it is short)div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I can't believe that Sammi is mad I thought she would be cool with this but even though she thinks I can't protect her she is wrong. I have a special gadget that alerts the guys if she gets hurt and a thousand CIA agents will arrive in 3.1 seconds! Anyway I have so many tracking devices and I'm not that weak! I am like Jonas and even a tiny bit stronger but it still counts! Anyway if I don't stay hidden I will be hurt badly, like coma badly! div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"AN sorry for the long wait we couldn't update cause we were on vacation and the week before that was exams going on in school. SORRY!/div 


End file.
